<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Girl From Marley by jaidynackerman16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985403">That Girl From Marley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidynackerman16/pseuds/jaidynackerman16'>jaidynackerman16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gore, Human Trafficking, Sex, Spoilers, Suicide, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidynackerman16/pseuds/jaidynackerman16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasia Kuzentsov didn’t remember much of her childhood...except for her identity as a warrior. She learnt to find that the island of Paradis did not take kindly to her people. She quickly found how difficult it would be to fit in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasia Kuzenstov/Jean Kirstein, Natasia Kuzentsov/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Girl From Marley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i do not own the characters of aot<br/>i do not own Otabek, Mercedes or Milka. They belong to strxwbrry_jam<br/>Natasia, Piper,Melanie,Everest and Marcia are my oc's. please dont use them without asking first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasia’s POV:</p><p>”Natasia”</p><p>A voice called out...it was soft and feminine...calming almost</p><p>”Natasia”</p><p>It called again. Could this be God..? God calling to me and finally hearing my prayers?</p><p>”Natasia!!!”</p><p>I was shook awake from my sleep by none other than Pieck Finger. Former classmate and one of my friends from the Warrior Program on Marley. <br/><br/>“Huh...? Oh Good morning Pieck..!”</p><p>”Morning-? More like afternoon you dumbass” </p><p>I recognized that voice...it was Galliards! Well Porco Galliards! I sat up to see him leaning against the wall by the door. His brother Marcel was there too. So was Piper and Reiner, Bertholt too. All my friends from Marley.</p><p>”Hey lay off her Porco...she was probably up late last night”</p><p>Last night..? What happened last night..? Before I could think anymore Piper spoke up </p><p>”Anyways this is all besides the point...Come on Tasia...we have training now” </p><p>Ah right....Today was the day when we would find out who gets what titan...I was excited! I’d really like the armored titan but I’ll be happy with whatever I get </p><p>“Right of course-! I’ll be down in a moment I just need to change!^^” <br/><br/>I gave them all a warm smile. They nodded and began to file downstairs. I sat up and stretched. Getting ready to start the day. I rolled out of bed, looking in the mirror. I didn't belong here. Why can't I remember how I got to Marley..? Was I born here...? I don't remember having any childhood memories here.... It's all so confusing. I finish getting dressed and tie my hair up.  </p><p>"Time to start another day" </p><p>I sigh and start heading outside where I was greeted by two commanders and my friends</p><p>"Ah Natasia! You're finally here!"</p><p>I saw Milka waving to me. I gave her a soft smile and stood beside her.</p><p>"Milka^^ it's great to see you here!"  </p><p>She smiled at me and pat my head </p><p>"Its great to see you too Tasia~^^"</p><p>The commander started speaking and everyone listened in.</p><p>
  <strong>*time skip brought to you by Eren finally taking a shower*</strong>
</p><p> I was talking with Marcel when all of the sudden the commander pulled me aside,</p><p>"Come with me, I need you to sort receipts in the office for me can you do that?"</p><p>I nodded my head "Of course sir!"</p><p>Why did they need me to do it? Don't they have people who do this for them? Eh oh well...no use in trying to argue, it'll only get me in trouble. I followed the commander up to his office and he gave me a folder filed by date and a stack of receipts.</p><p>" Find the date on the receipt and then place it during the correct year, got it?"</p><p>I nodded and he left the room. I started to sort the receipts, everything was going great until I came across a date that didn't make sense. The binder only went back 3 years, so why would there be a receipt from almost 6 years ago in here? I got curious, the address wasn't one I recognized. Its certainly not from anywhere on Marley... I continued reading before my eyes widened. 'Natasia Kuzenstov, Age: 4. Height: 4'0. Weight: 42.4lbs. Nationality: Russian Eldian. Home: Island Of Paradis, Wall Rose, Trost District. Sold for 5360$.' What the hell-!? What the fuck is this!!?? This is...HUMAN TRAFFICKING!! I-I am a victim of human trafficking!? I came from the so called Devil Island?! No way!! this has to be fake! no...no it cant be fake..it has my name and everything...and the date matches up with my age...this is so fucked...Jesus Christ, I shoved the receipt in my pocket and shook my head, trying to ignore what I just saw. By the time I finished it was night time...tomorrow everyone who got a titan would be going to Paradis island...I have to go with them...I have to get home...I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas, taking the receipt out of my jacket and putting under my mattress. I went to bed, knowing I had to get some sleep before tomorrow...Big day for me...I sighed and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apologies for this being such a short chapter!! i promise the other ones will be longer i just didnt want to procrastinate this any longer ;-; anyways i hope you all enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>